


Boys // Jercy

by brokenwhiteboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwhiteboy/pseuds/brokenwhiteboy
Summary: a collection of oneshots ,, based on both prompts and my own imaginationthese boys are too adorable so now i’m making a book with them oop





	Boys // Jercy

okay, so, just to clarify, these are all going to be fluff, and maybe a little bit of sexy times. i won’t be able to post too often because school is a killer 

okay bye,

-cameron


End file.
